


They will always be there

by Kr1411



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst & Comfort, Gen, Post Season 3, Post Season 5, SERIOUSLY THERES MAJOR SPOILERS, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr1411/pseuds/Kr1411
Summary: Oliver goes to Barry to find comfort, only to discover the hard truth.





	They will always be there

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea on how to write Oliver, so sorry if this is absolute trash, but whatever. I just got back from a concert so I don't really care right now.

Oliver looked at the island, his heart breaking as it exploded. He wasn't sure if anyone made it off or not.

All he knew was that William was safe.

Turning the boat around, he drove it to where he told Felicity and the rest of the team (and Samantha) to go.

But there was nothing there.

Literally, nothing.

There was a bunch of mini islands created from the explosion of the big island, but there was no life on any of them.

Oliver wanted to cry, but it was out of character for him. He also needed to stay strong for his little boy, who just lost his mother.

Oliver fell to his knees, causing the boat to rock a little. He put his head in his hands.

No, no, no.

They couldn't be dead. They just couldn't.

It should've been him.

These people did nothing wrong,it was all Oliver.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his 12-year-old son's tear streaked face.

。・゜・。・゜・。

Oliver sat Felicity's old couch in their (or hers, I guess) old apartment. He was still in denial that she was gone. 

William was out on the balcony. He didn't know what was more surprising, that his Dad was not only the Mayor of Star City, but the Green Arrow, or the fact that his mom was dead.

Oliver came up next to him. 

"I'm going to go visit a friend in Central City, who's been going through a rough time recently, if you'd like to come. I understand why you wouldn't want to, though."

Oliver looked down, still trying to accept the reality of it all.

"Sure." William's voice was getting deeper, a sign of the man he was growing to be.

Oliver walked back into the living room, getting some clothes and his helmet. William followed him.

"Would this friend happen to be the Flash?" He asked, attempting to get some humor in both of their lives. 

Oliver shook his head. "You know I can't tell you that, son."

"I know."

Oliver and William walked outside to Oliver's motorcycle, where Oliver gave William a helmet. The both then got on and drove all the way to Central City.

。・゜・。・゜・。

Oliver hung up the phone yet again. He tried Barry 3 times, and Barry didn't pick up any of them. 

He looked up the address Barry sent him, back when he and Iris moved into their loft together. 

That was his next move.

They pulled up to where Barry and Iris' apartment was, to discover no one was home after 5 minutes of knocking.

Oliver was starting to get worried.

He wanted to go to S.T.A.R. Labs, but he would try one more place before that.

The West house.

Now, Oliver had only been there once, but he still remembered where it was. After all those years on the island, it was hard for him to forget anything. 

He and William walked up to the front door and knocked. It was about 5 seconds before Barry's foster dad opened the door, a glum look on his face.

"Oliver."

"Hey, Joe, is Barry around? I just need to talk to him and... what's wrong?"

As Oliver was speaking, Joe's expression saddened. Like a lot.

"Come in, Oliver. There's... something we need to tell you."

Shit.

No. 

Oliver knew where this was going, he was not stupid. Everyone was there. Everyone being Iris, Wally, even Cisco. They all looked like shit, Iris looking the worst. 

Joe began to speak. "Oliver, yesterday night, after we defeated Savitar, there was... a lightning storm. It was pretty bad, but, it was the speed force. Somehow we pissed it off by getting it's prisoner out of there. Barry took it upon himself to-"

"Take the place of the prisoner. It's because of Flashpoint, isn't it Joe?" Oliver cut in, voice breaking in understanding.

He literally lost everyone. 

Just like Chase, Darhk, Slade, everyone told him would happen. 

In his line of work, everyone close to him would perish.

Joe walked him over to the couch after offering William a glass of water, then asked everyone to leave the room.

"What did you need to talk to Barry about?" Joe asked, in a comforting tone. 

"I... I needed someone to talk to. The island, I was marooned on? It exploded. With everyone on it. Felicity, Dig, Curtis, Rene. Thea, William's mother, everyone. Nyssa, Sara's girlfriend, or ex, I don't remember, was there too, as well as Slade and Harkness. Everyone died, and it's all on me. I let them get close to me, I'm the one who should've died." Oliver said in a sober voice.

"and now Barry's gone too, and... it's just not fair, you know. The worst happens to the best of us. The ones who don't deserve it." Oliver put his hands in his head. Joe put an arm on Oliver's shoulder.

"I can't even... begin to imagine what you're going through, but I know it's tough. We lost three today, H.R., Caitlin, and Barry, and only one of them is actually dead. But what I can tell you, Oliver, is to not blame yourself. You people over in Star City have a habit of coming back to life, and even if they don't, none of them would want you blaming yourself."

Oliver began to protest, but then didn't. Joe got up. 

"I can prepare a bedroom for William, and you if you'd like. You two are staying here tonight." Joe said. 

And so they did.

。・゜・。・゜・。

Oliver still didn't understand why things happened the way they did, and he'd forever blame himself for it, but he knew Joe was right. That's not what they wanted. Even though he spend hours, days, weeks, even months isolated from everyone best he could, he always remembered that.

Even when he hung up the bow and arrows, he knew that's not what they would've wanted. 

Even if they weren't there to tell him that, they would always be there in his heart.


End file.
